


Extraction

by kettykika78



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Blood and Injury, Fanart, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettykika78/pseuds/kettykika78
Summary: This is a sketch inspired by @ holmesian_love 's "Extraction".WARNING: potential triggers, please read the tags.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 84





	Extraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holmesian_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesian_love/gifts).



> This Sketch is on Strathmore's Toned TAN paper , i used red pencil for the first draft, than black pencil , and white guache

[Extract from @holmesian_love 's "Extraction" chapter 04 ]

“Please. No. Please,” he rasped out on shallow breaths. 

“Sherlock!” the familiar voice cried out in relief, grabbing at his arm. 

Sherlock recoiled with what little strength he had left. _“No,”_ he whispered on another sob. “No more…” 

[Please continue to read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768002/chapters/65298598) ]


End file.
